Annie's Bizarre Life
by nicesocks
Summary: These will a collection of out-of-order one shots concerning my OC, Annabelle Becker. (Read first chap. to learn about her). This will be Edward/OC. No Bella. Rated for language. (My first story here so... let's go easy on the flames, por favor)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This will be an Edward/OC set of one shots.. kind of. I have an idea for what I want to do for a story but, knowing me, probably won't be able to actually write it. So, I'm just gonna take main ideas and make them little stories and add it into a collection.

Anyway, you need to know some information about our dear OC, Annabelle Becker:

Annabelle (Annie) is a 17 year old human girl who was sort of adopted by the Volturi. When she was 5 years old, Felix and Demetri found her practically dying in the streets of Volterra. Together, they brought her back to the castle and Annie, being adorable, was allowed to stay. Annie grew up with the Volturi Guard, being closest to Demetri and Felix (her brothers) and Jane and Alec. It is unknown what happened to her family and why she was alone in Italy since she is of German descent. Later, she is diagnosed with a lung problem that makes it difficult to breathe. At the age of 16, Aro and his brothers were very concerned for Annie. They thought she wouldn't live to 19 in order to fulfill the deal. (The deal meaning at 19, she is to turn into a vampire otherwise she can die of natural causes.) Aro, knowing the best doctor known to man, decides to send her to the Olympic Peninsula. Carlisle, being the kind man he is, gladly accepts the young girl into his home with open arms.

The story kind of develops from there, I guess.

I think this is going to honestly be a train wreck.

Warning: There is bad language kind of everywhere and there may be intense romance scenes (depending on my mood).

Warning 2: These one shots will be in no order whatsoever.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's experiment, shall we? This is kind of like a beginning to this collection. I'm (probably) for sure going to put these all into my story that I am working on. I just thought, why not give little teasers? If I feel like they give away too much, I'll simply take them down.

"Annie-" Edward tried.

"Shh! This is the best part!" Annie excitedly flipped the page. Edward just sighed. _She said that ten minutes ago._

Getting bored as Annie continued reading, Edward took a relaxing seat behind his mate. He picked up a piece of her brown hair and started playing with he. Seeing all the frizziness made him smile. She was so adorable.

Edward didn't know how long he sat there, playing with Annie and occasionally rubbing her shoulders but he was awoken from his inner monologue when Annie sighed and closed her beloved book. Resting his chin on her shoulder, Edward hugged her from behind. "What is it?"

Annie sighed again before leaning back. "It's over. The series is over. The series I've been reading since 6th grade... Just over." Edward chuckled at Annie's seemingly dampened mood but quickly pecked her cheek.

"If you want, I have a few books you might like." Edward turned his face to gaze affectionately at his mate. She narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "What kind of books?"

In less than two seconds, Annie was on his back and racing halfway across the house to his room. Breathlessly, he set Annie down and came back with a pile of books. "Here's my original copy of Dracula-"

"Original?!" Annie made a hasty grab for it and instantly fell in love. The cover was a beautiful deep red with intricate vine designs. "Oh, Edward, it's beautiful."

Grinning, Edward reached a stone hand out and rubbed Annie's head, effectively ruining her hair. "Hey!"

"I also have a much more modern book called 'The Constellation of Vital Phenomena'." He handed her another book. She gladly accepted it and hugged the two to her chest.

"Thank you, Eddie." She leaned up and was mere inches from kissing him when a knock on the door broke them apart.

"What are you two nerds doing?" Emmett smirked, instantly thinking something dirty. Edward having heard his thoughts glared and took a step to shut the door in his annoying brothers face but Annie beat him to it.

Raising her hand, she flicked her wrist and smirked with satisfaction as a small volt of electricity shocked the big bear of a boy. "Ouch! Hey!"

Giggling, Annie jumped onto Edward's back and flung her arms around his neck. "Oops. Totally an accident."

Edward leaned up and kissed her cheek before racing out of his room and out of the house. "Get back here, you two!"

The two troublemakers just laughed into the wind, Annie's new books held closely between them.

Meanwhile..

Esme smiled sweetly and grinned at Carlisle. "It's sweet how Edward isn't sulking anymore."

Carlisle nodded at his wife. "I agree. He doesn't need to be alone and have to have those strange self pitying parties."

The household laughed lightly before continuing on with their business, hearing the wonderful sound of their brother and future sister laughing together under the canopies of the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned from under my covers. Frustrated, I yanked the sheets from over my head and glared straight forward at the wall in front of me. I was so fed up with being sick! I heard the door creak open before it fully swung open. Alice's head poked in and she grinned widely at me, the poor, sick girl. "Hey, Annie! Just wanted to check up on you!" She giggled. "Don't worry, though! Care package on the way!" With that, she winked and rushed away.

A minute later, Edward popped in. "Annie! Are you okay?" His hair and clothes were messy as if he was speeding through the forest. Which he probably was.

"Edward? What are you doing back so soon? I thought you were hunting with Jasper," I croaked out. I had to hold back a terrible cough so as not to worry him but I swear no matter how many times he denied it, he could still read my mind.

Edward stepped closer until he gently sat on the side of my bed. He placed a cold hand on my forehead. "I heard you were sick. So-"

I couldn't hold back the cough this time. I started hacking up mucus and spit. I tried reaching to my bedside table to get a tissue but my coughing made me shake a little so I couldn't exactly see. My lungs hurt now but whatever. I was used to this sort of pain. When I was done coughing my spleen out, practically, I will admit it was amusing seeing Edward's face morph from a gentle concern to on the border of panicking.

In a flurry of movement, I was sitting up straighter with the covers to my chin. My head was elevated nicely on a fluffy pillow and a tissue was shoved in my face. I was given a glass of water and practically forced to drink some. When I placed the glass down, I looked to see Edward pacing around the room with his phone to his ear.

"I'm telling you, Carlisle, it shouldn't sound this bad!" He pulled at his bronze hair with his free hand. "No, Carlisle, it-. Yes, I know but-. You have to promise! Yeah, okay, I'll wait for you to get home. Just remember if she dies, it's all on you." He snarled at the end and exhaled deeply.

"Eddie?" His head snapped to me and he was at my side in a second.

"What are you okay? Do you need something? Should I call Carlisle again?" His eyes scanned my body before going back to my face.

Before I could say anything, Alice was back in my room. She skipped in and gave Edward a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Calm yourself, Edward. It's just a common cold. Humans get those every now and then." She winked at me before settling herself in the chair in the corner of the room. Unfortunately, that didn't make him calm down. If anything, he seemed to freak out more.

"But her lungs! It's-she's-" Aaaaand back to pacing

I grinned at how concerned for my health he was. But he needed to stop worrying over nothing. Pushing my blankets aside, I shakily stood on my feet. Closing my eyes, I held both my arms out like a zombie. "Rrrrrr. Edward. I have caught the virus. The virus of the LOVE BUG!" I squealed and lunged forward, arms locking around Edward's middle.

Laughing, I tried tackling him to the floor but it was as good as pushing a boulder uphill. Alice tinkering laughter filled the air and I grinned in triumph when I felt Edward's chest moving as he chuckled.

A few moments after we all laughed, Edward gently carried me to my bed despite my protests. "Alright, alright. You need to rest now."

Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek and I giggled. "Now you have the love bug, Eddie! You have my cooties!"

I laughed again when his brow furrowed in confusion at 'cooties'.

Poor, hundred something year old vampire.

**Haha sorry I haven't updated this for a while. But here's a short something. Haha read my story: Annabelle Becker! **

**Please read, review, follow, favorite! **


	4. Heated Kissing

**A/N: Long time no see! I'm back from my vacation, guys! I'm sorry I didn't update the main story but I need some time to organize my ideas for that... So here, enjoy some heated kissing between Annie and Edward. (*wiggles eyebrows*)**

**Warning: This has some intimate kissing (in details, le gasp) and some sexual innuendo near the end. **

Annie was innocently reading a book on her bed, lounging lazily with her feet up in the air. She was on her stomach wearing short shorts and a t-shirt; her usual attire for home. A knock on her bedroom door made her jump. Getting up to answer it, she smiled when she saw it was just Edward. She glanced into the hallway to make sure the rest of the Cullens really did leave to go on their mini hunting trip.

Edward let himself in and looked at her dishevelled appearance. Her hair was messy and frizzy, her clothes all wrinkly. He thought she was the cutest thing ever. "Hey, Eddie! I thought you were going hunting?" He shooked his head and hugged her around the waist. She gave him a quick peck on the lips which, honestly, turned into multiple longer kisses. After pulling away, she giggled and went back to her spot on her bed and picked up her book. Edward furrowed his eyebrows in confusion; he was here and she was still going to read?

To his relief, she patted the space next to her. "Come read with me. It's Harry Potter." Edward rolled his eyes. He knew of her infatuation with the series and even about her small crush on none other than Draco Malfoy. Edward didn't refuse her offer though; he took off his shoes and jacket before lifting Annie up as if she were a doll. She squeaked a little but it was over before she could realize exactly what was happening. Edward had placed himself behind Annie with his back flat on the wall. Her back was pressed up against his chest and she was sitting right in between his legs. He bent his knees so she could cuddle into him more comfortably.

Smiling, Annie lounged back into his stone hard chest and held her book in a certain way so that Edward could read as well. After a few minutes of reading, Annie stretched her arms up high above her head. And that was when _it_ happened.

Since Annie was so relaxed with Edward, her body thought it was perfectly fine to make the most _sexual moan _that had ever left her lips. She froze as did Edward. She felt him stiffen up and she felt embarrassed for making such a sound. It wasn't exactly her fault though, that stretch was just really good.

"Edward, uh-"

A low grumble-like growl vibrated his chest. In under two seconds, Annie was flat on her back with Edward hovering over her, his body inches from pressing against hers completely. Swallowing, Annie let go of Harry Potter and brought up her arms around Edward's neck. He growled for real this time and ducked his head down, capturing Annie's lips with his own. The longer they kissed, the more heated it got; Annie tangled her fingers into his messy hair while Edward's tongue sinfully explored the inside of her mouth.

Getting very excited, Annie gave a sudden tug in Edward's hair. As if a switch had been flipped, he growled again and his lips left hers only to reattach themselves onto her neck, immediately finding her sweet spot. Annie bit her lip, tugging relentlessly on Edward's hair. She had to contain a moan as Edward's lips traveled lower and lower, almost to the neckline of her v-neck t-shirt. Panting, Annie brought Edward's face back to hers and kissed him fiercely.

Edward's hand acted as if they had minds of their own; they snaked their way up from Annie's waist and slid sensually against her sides. Annie, deciding to try something new, gently bit down on Edward's lower lip and sucked. He groaned into her mouth and in a flash, she was suddenly up against a wall. Edward's hands found themselves under Annie's shirt, fingers heatedly trailing across her stomach. On instinct, Annie wrapped her legs around her boyfriend's waist, pulling him closer to her.

Edward had just started to tug Annie's shirt up when the sound of someone clearing their throat startled the lovers. Edward acted as if his hands were burned; he released Annie and in a flash, she was back in her original spot on her bed, Edward all the way across the room. Annie was still panting heavily, her entire body tingling.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Emmett stood smugly at the doorway, Jasper smirking at his side. "And here we thought we could trust the two of you alone." He made a 'tsk'ing sound, crossing his arms over his burly chest. Annie blushed and Edward shifted uneasily on his feet.

Jasper glanced amusedly between Annie and Edward before raising an eyebrow. "What happened? The amount of lust in here is so high, I can practically _feel_ it." Emmett snickered as Annie flushed even redder. Edward, now tired of their teasing, glared at his brothers.

"What are you guys doing back anyway?" The two troublemakers glanced at each other before bursting out laughing. Edward's eyebrows furrowed and he had a look of concentration as he read their minds... only for mortification to slowly overtake his features.

"Oh, God," he murmured. In a blur, he was out of the room. Annie was confused at their strange behavior.

"Emmett, Jasper, what-"

"Alice sent us. She, uh, _saw_ something while trying to hunt," Jasper started.

"She wanted us to come and tell you guys that this was the last exclusive bed frame from Gaetano's limited time collection," Emmett smiled cheekily at her but she just sat there confused.

"Why...?"

Emmett guffawed at her innocent confusion and Jasper smiled at her. "She didn't want you and Edward to break it."

...

It dawned on Annie and, not even thinking it possible, she turned a brighter red. She groaned and landed face first onto her matress, ignoring Emmett and Jasper laughing.

_I am so getting back at that pixie._


End file.
